


Werecat Doyle

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drawing, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Sketches, Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's started with the prompts of the Weekly Obbo Challenge 201, Tail and News and the photo of alarm clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's started with this. "How should I tell the Cow this news?" Bodie thought.

A reaction from Mr.Cowley

Reactions from other CI5 Agents.

An extra.


	2. nyan nyan nyan day

I know cats "meow" or "mew" in English speaking countries. But here in Japan, they "nyah" on "nyan". At least we hear they cry in that way. And we call the number "2" "ni" in Japanese. Sometimes we associate the number 2, or "ni" with cats' cry "nyan", especially in slash or fandom worlds. February 22nd is 2/22 and we say sometimes that it is "The day of cats." It's comes from "nyan nyan nyan" --> 2/22.

 

Doyle in mating season.

 


End file.
